


Bad Blood Runs Out.

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Ronda's Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ronda returns and Fliss makes an announcement.





	Bad Blood Runs Out.

The fight for WWE had gone down fast and Fliss was smirking as she cut her first promo of the new line on RAW, her voice rough and almost choked with emotion. 

“The bad blood will run out....”

Ronda’s music had hit and Fliss had barely hidden her sigh, turning to look at the woman, noting Ronda was respectful even as she took the mic.

“Now, I know people expect me to cut in on you about this... or get mad...”

The crowd had booed and Ronda half-laughed, shrugging a little. 

“Yeah, go ahead and boo me.... your precious King harmed people...”

Ronda had stared right down the camera lens as it came closer. 

“I welcome our new leaders, our new bosses.... at least they know what it is to hurt, and fight, right Flick?”

“Right... and on that note.... We will be changing our brands, NXT will remain co-teamed with both men and women training, but from now on, RAW will be your Women’s Division show and Smackdown will be your Men’s Division show....”

Cheers mixed with boos and Fliss half-laughed, her voice low and husky. 

“The GAME has changed ladies and gentlemen, get over it...”

The hail of boos only got louder as Ronda helped Fliss out of the ring, nudging her with her shoulder as they walked to the back. 

“Nice job Boss...”

“Yeah, you too Rousey.”

Fliss had muttered, smiling when Ronda fell in with Jessamyn and her little group, walking away and wrapping an arm around Steph’s shoulders to kiss her softly. 

“I told you I’d make it happen...”


End file.
